deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Leo Barqui VS Akihiro Dragoscale
AkiVsLeo.png|SuperSaiyan2Link Description AOR Vs The Dragon King's Son! Two sword-fighting demon slayers, young in years but aged in experience, with elemental power in spades... which warrior will emerge victorious? Prelude Wiz: Heroes come in all shapes and sizes. Boomstick: Kinda like di-''' Wiz: No, no, no, no, NO. '''Boomstick: Fun wrecker. Anyway, these two demon slayers might not be too old, but big things come in small packages! Especially when they can control the elements! Wiz: Phew... thought you were making another joke. Boomstick: I was. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze these fighters' weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win... a Death Battle. Leo Boomstick: Ain't it just the pits when you watch your parents die? Actually, no, scratch that. There are two things worse. Watching my parents live, and then there's... watching someone commit the action that ends up killing your parents and not being able to see them in those final destitute moments-''' Wiz: You're taking this backstory way too hard. '''Boomstick: He was ten, Wizard! Wiz: I... guess you have a point. Leo Matthew Barqui was in fact a young child when his parents and the entire congregation of his church were blown up by a Wrath demon named Ganymerus. Boomstick: And the worst part? Leo watched Ganymerus plant the explosives! Being ten years old, he didn't understand what was going on, and so he didn't do anything. He thought the demon was the janitor. Hey, why wasn't Leo in the service anyways? Wiz: Well, up until that point, he was a very hyperactive child, and had a tendency to move faster than his parents could track him. So they didn't realize he was gone. Boomstick: HOLY- Did you just say 'faster than his parents could track'? Like, faster than they could see?! Wiz: Um, yeah. Boomstick: And you're SURE he was ten? Wiz: You said it yourself. Anyways, for the next four years, Leo was bounced from foster home to foster home, and... well... let's just say he didn't take it too well. Boomstick: Yeah, he did that thing again. You know. Ran away at supersonic speeds. Sprinted halfway across the ocean and let the momentum take him the rest of the way. Basic angsty teen thing. Wiz: In the world of AOR, the continents underwent an enormous transfer known as the Great Mass Shift. After the shift, the ocean between the two continents that Leo ran between was approximately 4800 miles across. He ran halfway across that ocean- 2400 miles- in a little under an hour, then fell unconscious and coasted over to Robber's Den Beach. Not taking head-or-tailwinds into account, he must have been running, well, 2400 miles per hour, or more than Mach 3. Boomstick: And this is before his adventure even began! Granted, he had trained in the blade and in his electric powers before, but this was his first documented speed feat EVER! Wiz: Ever since then, Leo's grown into an absolute powerhouse. But that road... was hard walked. Boomstick: Although he brought most of it on himself. I mean, the first boss is a giant worm... and Leo brought a new meaning to the word "petrified". His new friend Cephas had to save him by blowing Serphalos up with a grenade! Hard to justify that. Wiz: ...Which brings us to Leo's first weakness. He's scared of EVERYTHING. Boomstick: Spiders, snakes, demonized triceratops things; you name it, he's got the phobia. And it's not like he actually FACES these fears; most of the time he doesn't even SEE them. He just knows they're there. Oh, and he thinks he's useless. Because, you know, generic shonen protagonist. Wiz: But, insecurities aside, Leo has an insane amount of powers to unleash upon his foes, utilizing his speed, skill in swordsmanship, and electrokinesis to deadly effect. Powers *T-Blade *Charge *Jolt *Volt Jolt *Beam Blast *Aegis of Lightning *Call Down *Electric Lockdown *Thunder Crescent *Wake of Hurricane *Bodied Bolt Wiz: This isn't the full extent of Leo's powers, but most of his other ones require either outside help or equipment that he doesn't canonically use. With that out of the way, let's get started. The first technique he learned is the Jolt, in which he creates a blast of electricity in his hands and fires it. Boomstick: The Volt Jolt is next. It's... just a more powerful Jolt. Oh, yeah, and he can control it in midair like a Nikita. Edgeguarding, huh? Typical. Wiz: Charge, like the Pokemon move, makes Leo's electric attacks stronger and more maneuverable. However, it makes him much more tired after using an attack than normal. Boomstick: T-Blade is arguably the coolest attack Leo has! Short for Thunder Blade, the attack has Leo create a SWORD OUT OF LIGHTNING to come at his opponents! I mean, come ON! That's so many levels of awesome! Fire: Shameless plug for Planet Thieves by Dan Krokos. That book's main character, Mason Stark, gave me a ton of inspiration for Leo's abilities, and I can't recommend it enough, even to new readers. Wiz: It should be noted that Leo can electrify existing weapons, too, but this takes more energy to do consistently than making the sword in and of itself. Physically, that makes no- Boomstick: Nobody cares! In Call Down, Leo summons a lightning bolt from the sky! And this is actual LIGHTNING, not just a little carpet zap! That's INSANE! Wiz: For Electric Lockdown, Leo has to get up close and personal. He grabs the opponent and shocks them until their limbs freeze up. Once he does this, though, he can't move for a while either because of how much electricity is channeled through him and his foe. Boomstick: In Thunder Crescent, he pulls a Sword Kirby and shoots a beam of electricity out of his sword! This blade of 'lightning' is sharp enough to cut through enemy weapons like butter, but... he gets REALLY tired when he does it. Wiz: Aegis of Lightning gives Leo the ability to create shields of varying sizes out of electricity, ranging from bucklers, to Roman shields, to, well, a full freaking aegis that he can Captain America through the air. The bigger the shield, the more taxing the attack, although the shape has an effect on it too; rectangular shields seem to tire Leo out more than circular ones do. Meanwhile, for Wake of Hurricane, Leo runs fast enough to create a tornado... hurricane... typhoon... thing in the sky, which summons lightning for him to recharge his batteries or strike foes, and can obscure enemies' vision of him as well. Boomstick: Bodied Bolt lets him electrify HIMSELF and charge like a Chuck, shocking anything he touches. But it makes him way faster than he's used to, and he loses control over his speed while doing it. Oh well. At least it doesn't cost him any charge, because he's covering himself in his own electricity! And last but not least, Beam Blast! An Electric Kamehameha Level 4-''' Wiz: Please don't mention Buu's Fury. 'Boomstick: You're just salty because you never got past the Spirit Bomb part. Anyways, Leo puts his hands up and takes up extreme lightning rod-ing. He summons a whole crap ton of lightning bolts, cups them in his hands like a baby duck, and goes BWAAAAH! This move is crazy powerful. It one-shotted the Mindless Warrior, who could crush a building in his hand! ' Wiz: However, Beam Blast is kind of a last resort. It takes most if not all of Leo's energy to perform, and he becomes basically a vegetable afterward. It took Christoma's ridiculous angelic power to bring him back to consciousness when he killed the MW. Akihiro Interlude Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's settle this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Pre-Fight "Halt! State your business, traveler!" yelled the guard at the gate of Sohon's palace. The desert was particularly windy today, and the man had to squint to even see the newcomer through the gales of sand. A boy with dark brown hair, wearing a red cloak to protect himself from the sand, looked up at the massive guard. "I'm here to talk with the princess," he replied curtly. "I've got a summit to get to, so if you don't mind stepping aside..." "Nice try." The guard tightened his grip on his spear. "We've got thousands of people, most of them demons, trying to come in with that exact excuse every year. You must know the drill by now. Take off the cape." "E-excuse me?" snapped Akihiro. "Why should I? And what's 'the drill'?" The guard sighed. "I have to check your allegiance. Both demons and habiti- possessed people- have what we like to call Cores. The core is the center of the demon's power, and it's almost always in the middle of the collarbone. They can't mask them, either. So take off the cape. Just a precaution, you understand." "Right." Akihiro removed his cloak, folding it in half and tossing it over his shoulder. In the instant that the guard's attention was focused on his collar, the Dragon Prince reached around, grabbed the cloak, and whirled it over the guard's head. Crying out, but not loud enough to attract attention, the guard toppled to the ground, where Akihiro continued to tie the cloak around his head in a complicated, turban-like knot. "You really shouldn't give out that much information so easily, by the way," he added as he strode through the palace gates, leaving the guard writhing on the ground. _______________________________________________________________________________ "Leo, did you ever get that job for the postal service?" Princess Alice Sparks asked her boyfriend innocently. The two had finally gotten some time together after Alice had a painfully long day of fielding questions from other world leaders. "Uh... no, why?" asked Leo, blushing uncomfortably. He knew there was going to be a flirty line coming. There always was. "I don't know... I feel like you've got a package with my name on it," Alice teased, laying her head on Leo's shoulder. And there it is. The red that filled the White Lightning Champion's face at that moment was comparable to sunset on an erupting volcano, but he tried to pass it off anyways. "M-maybe you're just waiting for a gift?" he asked, his voice cracking saccharinely. "Rosa said she sent you something for your birthday, but transportation from Xi'an is kind of unreliable..." "Aww, that's adorable!" exclaimed Alice. "You're so in denial!" Suddenly, a voice boomed from the hallway. "The Prince of the Dragon Kingdom has arrived!" roared Ameus, the advisor to King Hannibal. "Ugh... I have to go," Alice murmured. "I'll see you in an hour, okay?" "Okay," Leo replied as the princess walked regally out of the room. _______________________________________________________________________________ "Your kingdom has shown near-constant hostility to us," Alice snapped. "And you're asking for a favor? Really, I'm surprised you've got that sort of nerve." She and Akihiro were at opposite sides of the meeting table in Parlimentary Hall, and their discussion was not going well. "Not a favor, per se." Akihiro sighed, looking at the ground. "I've got a pretty big problem. Ever since I took the throne... the Dragon Kingdom hasn't taken well to having a child ruler." "I wouldn't know," Alice replied. Her status as 'princess by proxy' made her quite jaded toward young monarchs herself, but she kept this hidden. "So, what are you asking?" "I think the reason my people don't trust me is that they don't know what I can do," Akihiro explained. "I've staved off armies of demons, same as you have... but you fought them off in your own home, whereas I went off to battle while my father stayed behind to rule. I guess it's alright that they don't need to know about all of my conquests- they were long in the past, and Mephistopheles is dead, of course- but I need a way to show them I'm worth their respect. I was wondering if you had anything in mind?" "There is one thing." The Sohon Princess stood up from the table and walked to a window. "When demons first began to attack us, we had a warrior come from the southwest. He wanted to take down Tharion- the general around here- himself. But no one respected him enough to let him try. So, I gave him a perfect way to earn the accolades of the people." "You fought him." Akihiro nodded. "A wise strategy. If you'd have won, you'd have weeded out another wannabe hero. But I'm guessing that's not what happened, is it?" "Even back then, he was miraculous. Moved like lightning, struck like thunder. I didn't stand a chance, and neither did my father or my brother." "Alright, that's impressive, but what are you saying? What's your suggestion?" "You, Prince Dragoscale..." Alice turned around and grinned savagely. "You're going to engage in one-on-one combat with the White Lightning Champion." _______________________________________________________________________________ "I'm gonna WHAT?!" Leo yelled, horrified. "Relax! It's just for publicity. No matter who loses, we win! If Akihiro beats you, then our ties to the Dragon Kingdom are finally going to become stronger. And if you beat him, you'll add another win to your streak!" "Alice, are you sure this is a good idea? He's the DRAGON Prince! He's got abilities neither of us knows about! And for crying out loud, he BROKE INTO THE GATES! Is NONE of this getting through to you?!" "Leo. You're going to be fine." Alice's gaze turned steely and determined. "You'll pull through like you always do. It's tomorrow, anyways, so you have time to train and prepare." She stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around Leo's neck. "And you've got me in your corner. That should count for something, right?" "Absolutely." Leo smiled and kissed Alice softly. "Besides, as you said, I've got a whole day. "Actually..." Akihiro appeared at the doorway, his eyes downcast. "I was hoping to expedite this process, if you don't mind." "HOW DARE YOU-" Alice stomped over to the doorway and made to throw a fist into Akihiro's face, but Leo stopped her. "No, Alice," the blond boy said quietly, looking the Dragon Prince in the eyes. "I'll do it. If it means going back to normalcy that much sooner, I'll fight him whenever." Akihiro nodded slightly. "There's a stadium in the center of Central City that I'm assuming was built for your battle with the Princess," he murmured. "I'll be there. Join me whenever you're ready." _______________________________________________________________________________ The heroes met in the center of the Royal Coliseum. The stands were empty; all of the citizens had been told to steer clear of the battlefield, for fear of the effects of fire fighting lightning. "I gotta admit, this is exciting," Akihiro called across the eventual warzone. "I haven't heard too much about you, but let's make this a spectacle, alright?" "Your words, Dragon Prince, not mine," Leo replied curtly, unsheathing the Clash Blade and squaring his stance for battle. "Alright then." Akihiro smiled and twirled the Ryu Ken in one hand, brandishing it at Leo menacingly. "Go for broke." TIME FOR THE BATTLE OF THE CENTURY! FIGHT! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle